Leo Pectan, Draco Dormiens
by LaurieTheMuppet
Summary: Pg-13 just to be safe, the trios 7th year a history of magic project spices things up ;)


This story is dedicated to one of my greatest friends Sammy i forget her pen name.... but from the moment i told her the idea for  
  
this story she loved it so i dedicate it to her and of course to my muse and the star of the show Draco.... but also i want to thank  
  
Sammy for being my number one fan and i wanna thank my number 2 fan Kally she loves all my ideas too!  
  
Ok well anyways if you don't like Hermione and Draco then don't read this! This story was inspired by Draco malfoy and by  
  
www.avidgamers.com/hogwartshprp/index.html members and the stuff we do!  
  
Final note this takes place in the 7th year and the rating will go up as the story progresses!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hogwarts Express: A 7th Year Begins  
  
Hermione was walking down the corridor on the Hogwarts Expresses thinking about all the great stuff that would   
  
happen to her this year it was her 7th year and going to be the best yet she hadn't been made head girl but she wasn't upset   
  
about it she was happy just being the head perfect of Gryffindor.  
  
She headed along the corridor towards the compartment she and her two best friends always inhabited so caught up in   
  
her daydreams she didn't even notice Malfoy and she bumped right into him causing him to spill his soft drink all over his robes.  
  
He yelled at her in the usual Malfoy manner, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STUPID MUDBLOOD! YOU   
  
STAINED MY ROBES!" he glared at her she just looked up and said "Oh go to hell Draco its your own fault!" and she   
  
walked off to the compartment leaving Draco stunned. He thought 'what the hell was that, Granger has never stood up to me   
  
like that before oh well who gives a shit about that pathetic wimp.'  
  
Hermione came into the compartment just a little exasperated over her confrontation with Malfoy, she sat on the seat   
  
and waited for Ron and Harry who would be arriving shortly and decided to get rid of her anger with a little meditation, so she   
  
crossed her legs closed her eyes and sat silently working on her breathing.  
  
Harry came in and was a little confused as to what exactly she was doing, "umm 'Mione am I interrupting?", Hermione   
  
opened her eyes obviously startled, "oh hello Harry no i was just meditating I had a run in with that fool Malfoy." It was at that   
  
point Harry noticed a pendant around Hermione's neck half tucked under the large hooded sweatshirt she was wearing.   
  
"Hmmm new style and new jewellery what's around your neck?" he asked pointing at the chain. "O actually Harry its a most  
  
interesting story i was actually going to save it to tell you Ron and Ginny altogether if that's alright?" he smiled and sat beside   
  
her. "of course its alright. "This started them on a long conversation.  
  
Down the train a way in his own car Malfoy sat fuming about the run in with Hermione, "stupid mudblood thinks she's   
  
all tough now because she bulked up over the summer she's still the same tiny shrimp she's always been!" he fumed as he   
  
absentmindedly twirled the chain on his pendent.  
  
Back in Hermione's cabin Ginny and Ron had just arrived but Hermione and Harry were so caught up in their   
  
conversation about what Hermione had been doing over the summer the story about her pendent slipped both their minds.  
  
"Guess what Ron?" asked Harry chuckling, "what?" asked Ron looking slightly bewildered, "Well you may not want to  
  
get into any fights with 'Mione this year her family spent the summer in Japan and now she's a Martial Arts expert who   
  
meditates." Ginny chimed in "you mean you sit around chanting like ooooooooooo llama llama llama?" "No you sit and you find   
  
your peaceful place in your mind and concentrate on your breathing its sooo relaxing i was sooo glad my parents took me to   
  
meet Master Tendo he was so cool, Ron he taught me how to break a man's nose with one move!" Harry and Ginny definatly   
  
looked amused and happy for her Ron on the other hand looked terrified he wasn't sure what to think of this new toughened up  
  
Hermione.  
  
The train started moving and there conversations drifted to other things, "So 'Mione what made you decide to cut you   
  
hair that short?" Ginny asked of Hermione's now shoulder length curls. "Actually it's only that short because i failed a test at   
  
Master Tendo's and the punishment was to cut my hair but i find it more of a blessing now i think it looks better." "Speaking of  
  
Japan 'Mione did you bring us back anything?" Ron asked, he was back to being normal Ron now, "Actually I did do you guys  
  
want the presents now or later?" "Ooooo now please 'Mione" Ginny begged.  
  
"Ok i guess you can have them" 'Mione reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out 1 pink Kimono sized   
  
Ginny and handed it too her. She proceeded to squeal upon looking at it, she reached back in and pulled out a samurai sword   
  
at least 2.5 feet in length encased in a black leather sheath and handed it to Harry, "this is like a real sword is it?" "Well of course  
  
it is i thought it might come in handy to use against Voldemort, i'll teach you the charm for letting it fit in your pocket." Harry   
  
grinned 'Mione was always there with something to protect him. She reached into her pocket for a third time and extracted a   
  
long wooden box about a foot and a half in length with Japanese lettering on it, she handed it to Ron and he opened it.   
  
"Hermione what in the world are these?" "They're nunchucks a weapon used to defend ones self." she said chuckling at the   
  
clueless look on his face. "Trust me with how much of a Basturd Malfoy is being this year they're going to come in mighty   
  
handy." Ginny just looked puzzled "what did the rodent do now?" "HE bumped into me and then yelled at me saying it was   
  
MY fault."   
  
Ron said, "you must have been raging mad did you sock him in the nose?" "No i did something that really made him mad   
  
i stood up to him and told him off." "Way to go Herm I'm impressed." said Harry smiling.   
  
"Ok enough of this talk 'Mione come with me to the bathroom i want to try this Kimono on!" with that Ginny dragged  
  
Hermione up and down the corridor to the girls toilets. Hermione stood in the corridor as Ginny tried on her Kimono, and as  
  
she was standing there Malfoy emerged from the boys toilets across the hall, he just looked at her and spat vengefully, "you think  
  
your so big and bad just because you beefed up over the summer mudblood you're still nothing but a worthless wimp!"   
  
Hermione may be a mudblood, she'd come to accept that fact but no one called her a wimp she punched him square in the nose  
  
and spat on him "o ya asshole who's the wimp now!" and walked into the girls toilets.  
  
Draco would not give into the pain and he certainly wouldn't advertise that, the stupid   
  
Mudblood had done it he walked back to his cabin with his broken nose and picked up his wand but then decided to wait until   
  
he got to Hogwarts he didn't want to take the chance of messing up his gorgeous face. What a self-centred fruitcake.   
  
Hermione walked into the girls toilets outraged she ran the cold water on her fist her face  
  
tight with anger she had never it anyone that hard before her hand was stinging, Ginny came stall in her kimono and noticed the   
  
look on 'Mione's face, and decided to stay quiet until 'Mione noticed her, she pounded the sink so hard Ginny heard the crack   
  
of the plaster leaving the wall "worthless wimp! i'll show him who's a worthless wimp!" just then she looked in the mirror and   
  
saw Ginny standing behind her, "'Mione what happened?"  
  
"O nothing just had another little run in with Malfoy.... this time i broke his nose!"  
  
Ginny looked worried, 'Mione looked angry and violent and she didn't like that combination with just her and a bathroom full of  
  
breakables. "'Mione maybe we should go back to the cabin you look tired. Ginny dragged Hermione all the way back to their   
  
cabin upon their arrival she silently explained to Harry and Ron what happened and they all opted to give her some piece and   
  
quiet so they left to find a few of their other friends.  
  
Hermione curled up into the corner of the seat staring out the window she could see a light reflection of herself in the   
  
glass, she looked at the snub-nosed, curly haired, suntanned girl with the hooded sweatshirt and track pants she saw there and   
  
she told herself, "I'm no wimp i may have used to be but no more and never again I can take care of myself my friends and I   
  
don't have to take anyone's shit especially not that loser Malfoy's"  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron were wandering through the corridors looking into random cabins to see if they held friends.   
  
Well they made the mistake of popping their heads into Malfoy's cabin, and as you would have guessed he was angry over the   
  
fact that he had, had his nose broken by a female, well he had expected she would have told her little friends but she didn't   
  
expect them to have the gall to show up at his private cabin.  
  
Ron recognized their mistake first but before he could say anything Draco asked angrily,  
  
"What the hell do you losers want come to see the job your stupid mudblood did on my face?" "Actually Malfoy the whole   
  
world doesn't revolve around you or haven't you noticed." Ginny said haughtily and the three turned on their heels, the boys   
  
walked off first but Ginny couldn't resist adding injury to her insult by saying as she left, "But ya she does have a pretty mean left  
  
hook that's some welt you've got there...o nevermind its just your head!" and she walked off grinning to herself.  
  
'That was the last straw its bad enough that ugly mudblood decked me but know the Weasley brat is insulting me and   
  
standing up against me as well!' Draco thought to himself he hurled himself down on one of the seats closing the door after them   
  
he looked at his reflection in the full body mirror on the back of the door, he looked at the tall, semi-built very pale boy with   
  
spiky platinum blonde hair and said to himself, "this is the look of power, wealth and superiority they should show me respect,  
  
i'll show them who's in charge!"   
  
Finally the conductor came on the speaker to tell everyone they would be pulling into Hogsemede in 20 minutes and that   
  
everyone had better had their robes on. So Draco changed into his Slytherin robes in her cabin. While Harry and Ron waited in   
  
the cabin while Ginny and Hermione went to change in to girls toilets, and then Ron and Harry went to the Boys toilets when   
  
they returned. The four sat in their cabin talking joyously until the train pulled into a stop in the Hogsmede train station.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review pretty please i worked so hard! and i'm going to work even harder on the rest of it! 


End file.
